


Douglas and Martin Play Chess

by aceofairships



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Board Games, Chess, Fandot Creativity, Gen, MJN Air, MJN Air Is A Family, Martin being Martin, douglas being a bit mean, martin loses everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 12:10:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6704020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceofairships/pseuds/aceofairships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what it sounds like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Douglas and Martin Play Chess

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Fandot Creativity Night. Originally posted on Tumblr. http://aceofairships.tumblr.com/post/143641816660/douglas-and-martin-play-chess

Martin glared at the board, as he waited for Douglas to move his piece. It wasn’t as if he had volunteered to play chess: he wasn’t even sure how he had been convinced to do this. Half his pieces were piled on the side of the board, small prizes for Douglas. “Why did I let you convince me to do this? No one likes chess. I don’t like chess.”

Douglas shrugged. “Because you said you were bored and would play whatever I chose. I chose chess. And it’s fun to see you lose, Captain.” Douglas chuckled, taking Martin’s queen with a pawn.

Martin let out an exasperated groan, looking over the board in despair. “No, it isn’t. Why do you like tormenting me?” In a last ditch effort to take on of Douglas’ pieces, Martin moved his knight and took one of his opponent’s bishops.

“Because it’s fun,” Douglas replied suavely as he moved his queen diagonally until it hedged in Martin’s king. “Check and mate.”

“How is it fun?” Martin grumbled, flipping the board over moodily. “Doesn’t it get boring, doing it every day?”

“Not at all, you make it endlessly fascinating,” Douglas answered with a smirk. “Do you want to play again?”

“NO!”


End file.
